


The Two Alphas

by Deliciousdame



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/pseuds/Deliciousdame
Summary: Things get hot with you and the two alpha turtles.





	The Two Alphas

Leonardo x Raphael x Reader

It was midsummer and the heat of the evening had just dipped below sweltering. The french doors to your private terrace were open wide to the cooler night air, letting calm gusts of wind whip passed the long billowing drapes.

You sat alone in the dark, curled up on the couch with a large glass of red wine perched in your fingertips. The only light was the TV on the wall flickering imagines of the nature channel you had settled on. The subject matter of its programming was currently two alpha males fighting over a lone female. The coincidence made you squirm in your seat swishing the red liquid in your long stemmed glassware.

Pressing the cool smooth rim to your lips you took a small pull of the sweet flavor letting it settle on your tongue for a moment to savor it’s bouquet before it slid down your throat to its final destination. How ironic was the show mimicking the current turmoil plaguing your mind this evening. Both alpha males of the Hamato Clan had voiced their intensions with you, made it known physically, your lips still tender from the unexpected advances. Leonardo and Raphael both wanted you for their mate but it wasn’t that easy, not by a long shot.

You had know the mutant family for almost a year now, meeting them unintentionally on the rooftop of your building, squabbling over who was going to choose the toppings of their pizza. The sight of the four massive mutant turtles didn’t scare you but you were definitely speechless. When they realized they were no longer alone like they had thought, the red and blue banded behemoths stepped in front of the purple and orange one’s protecting them, teeth bared in warning.

You didn’t run, you didn’t scream, you calmly closed the distance between you and the four giants and offered up a suggestion for pizza toppings. The look on their faces was priceless, mouth hung open stunned by the far from intimidated human woman offering up a suggestion for their dinner. The orange banded terrapin pushed passed the two bigger turtles, his smile bright and infectious raising his hand for an obvious high five….or three? They had three fingers, so strange.

“That’s what I was trying to tell them, jalapenos! It gives the pie some heat!”

It was love at first site for you, hopelessly addicted to their endearing presence and selfless dedication to the city of New York. They were unsung heroes hidden in the shadows, taking care of the unseen threats of today’s world. Some would call them monsters but not you, oh no, the very sight of them lit a fire in your belly and it had yet to go out.

You first noticed the shift in attention you received from the two alphas within a few weeks of being accepted down into their home. Donatello and Michelangelo, the youngest of the four brothers and were light hearted, giving you shit and befriending you instantly. Leonardo and Raphael started off civil, very polite and chivalrous making sure you were attended to in their home. But ever so gradually your interactions with the large males morphed into gentle touches as they passed by, fingers lingering on your skin. Close encounters, leaning against you as they reached for something nearby letting their hot breath warm the sensitive flesh of your neck, eliciting goose bumps in its wake.

Even when they looked at you it felt electric, their intense gaze holding you in place heating every inch of your skin. It was beginning to be maddening, leaving you sexually charged and anxious when you got home. Even a simple night of watching movies was exhilarating being sandwiched between the two older brothers their fingers resting next to your thighs touching testing the boundaries. They had no idea what they were doing to you, but then again they were part animal, maybe they could smell what they were doing to you? Maybe they knew the whole time and were messing with you, getting you so worked up that when you laid down for sleep you had to take care of the needy pull between your legs before you could even think of falling asleep. Those smug bastards, those large beautiful smug bastards.

After a few weeks of them toying with you, testing what you would tolerate it came to a head and you remembered the volatile scene vividly and that was because it happened only a few hours ago. Leo had approached you first, his piercing blue eyes locking with yours as you entered the lair bringing dinner for the family. The leader’s walk, so commanding, the snap of his hips with each long stride of his long legs left you weak in the knees. His walk had a purpose, and you were it.

As if sensing what was coming, you set the pizzas down just in time as his body collided with yours. Leo’s body language oozed his need and when his hand slipped around the back of your head to claim your lips with his you melted into his plastron willingly. His other hand snaked around your waist pressing you to his hard body stealing all remaining cognitive thought. Needless to say you didn’t resist him allowing his probing tongue into your mouth with a shameless moan. God he tasted good, like tea and sandalwood enveloped in his all consuming masculinity.

It would have been a perfect moment if a bellowing roar hadn’t come from behind the leader in blue followed by determined thundering footsteps. Instantly you knew who it was and you braced for the collision. The impact never came, instead you felt Leonardo spun away with a angry grunt and enveloped back into large green arms followed by a tender hand lifting your chin to look into vibrate green eyes. Before you could form a single syllable Raphael’s surprisingly soft lips slanted over yours pulling the same wonton reaction as you leaned up into the passion filled gesture. Both of them stirred the same feelings within your gut, pulling at your rapidly unraveling sanity. Even the large brutes flavor was pleasing, sweet and salty with a hint of spice, but Raphael’s hunger was a darker, almost desperate for your acceptance.

How do you choose between two equally caring and brave males that you had found yourself equally attracted too? And there lies the problem, you don’t, you can’t. Both of them left you yearning and craving their attention equally. Fuck, you wanted them both but it was selfish, it wasn’t right, it wasn’t fair.

Breaking the kiss you rested your forehead on his scarred up plastron trying desperately to catch your breath. What were you going to do? Taking a step back away from the two alphas you looked up, their eyes pleading, bodies tense with anticipation. Licking your lips you could still taste them both and the momentary dueling flavors made you close your eyes savoring the splendid taste. What was wrong with you, you can’t have them both.

Taking another step back you addressed them holding your hand over the hammering heart beneath your breast. “I can’t choose, there’s no possible way to decide. I want you both and that’s just not right. It’s not far, it’s not normal. God you’re both remarkable and deserve better than me, I’m not special, I’ve done nothing to better this world like you guys have. I’m so sorry.” Leaving the cooling pizza behind you darted from the lair, hurrying back to the sanctity of your loft high above the city. You knew full well that would probably be the last time you saw your friends, they would hate you for rejecting them. How did it come to this, why did you want them both so bad? And even if you could choose, that would leave the other left out, rejected, hurt and you didn’t want that. So, you couldn’t have either of them.

Now you were sulking with your wine in the dark, alone, one glass away from getting drunk. The racing imagines of the two bulky males tormenting your wicked mind. The new knowledge of their desire for you made your overactive imagination run wild, delicious sinful scenarios playing out in sound and color. Scenarios you’d never get to experience and that left a bitter taste in your mouth.

Finishing off the final swallow of the red sweet liquid you switched off the TV and stood from your couch with a disgruntled huff. You guessed it was another night with your toy to quell the unmanageable heat that pooled between your thighs. It was better this way, wasn’t it? Now you wouldn’t have the visual distractions heating you up to an uncomfortable frenzy as your mind replayed each way you would taste them over and over again. God damnit, stop it!

Cursing to yourself internally you turned to close the open doors and nearly dropped your empty glass seeing two ominous silhouettes leisurely advancing on you. 

If you hadn’t seen those shadowy figures a hundred times before lurking in the darkness you would have screamed, cried out, ran. But you knew who they were just by the size of each distinct silhouette. The leader and the brute had come for an unexpected visit. They had come to you on their own accord even after what had happened, despite how you left, how you refused their individual advances.What were they up too?

Calming your frazzled nerves, you set a firm determined line on your lips resting the empty glass on the end table beside the couch and flicked the lamp on illuminating the two mutant turtles just behind your couch. 

Both Leonardo and Raphael sat eerily still, watching you from the short distance that separated you, the look unreadable on their striking faces. Your heart beat steadily rose at the uncomfortable silence that filled the room. You wished they would say something, I mean they came here didn’t they? They had to have come for a reason. Crossing your arms over your chest you let out a frustrated huff, “W-What do you guys want?” the unsteady words fell from your mouth just as the stoic thin lines of their lips curled up into sinfully wide smiles.

A sudden awareness hit you when the look on their faces shifted abruptly, it was predatory, and you felt as if you were now being hunted. Saying nothing, the two large males silently removed their harnesses which held their weapons and parted ways from behind the couch to make their way around to you. The air in the apartment unexpectedly felt thick and hot as both Leo and Raph stalked you, their masculine scent permeating your senses like you had never experienced before. It was making your head spin from the overpowering aroma of their…..arousal? Jesus Christ you were in trouble, but something deep within you called out for it, demanding their primal needs be met. Neither of them had touched you yet and your body was already singing, high on the palpable thick tang of your blossoming desires.

Leo’s hands found your face first, pulling your partially open mouth to his, licking your lower lip slowly before sucking it between his teeth nipping gently at the offered flesh. “You said you couldn’t choose between us…” his voice a deep rumble leaving his statement open for Raphael to finish.

“We decided you don’t have to choose.” Raphael’s tone was guttural; the vibrations of it rushing down your spine and straight to your core making you squeeze your thighs together to repress the rising fire. You could feel the heat from the red brute’s body pressing into your back, his mouth mere inches from your ear.When his scorching tongue darted out leaving a wet trail up your earlobe you let a soft gasp leave your lips.

Two strong hands slipped to your hips pulling your backside to rest in the crook of the large terrapins groin feeling the already hardening shaft between the roundness of your backside. You could actually feel it throb against you the sheer size of it mouthwatering.

With a wet pop Leo’s lips relinquished their hold and a gentle tug Leo’s hand wound its way thru the thick trestles of your hair pulling back just enough to give him room to lick at the soft skin of your throat. “Is that what you want? To have us both; do you think you could handle Raph and me? Our appetites can be rather ……insatiable. ” Leo questioned before his lips met your throat kissing and nipping his way down to your collar bone.

That was the ultimate question right now; you wanted them, craved them both so badly but were you physically able to take them both as lovers? You were by no means a stranger to sex; you had been enjoying that particular activity for several years now, but two large mutants? Their physical forms were beyond normal human being standards. Each part of their bodies enhanced by the mutagen that coursed through their blood stream and by the rigorous training schedule they insisted on to keep them in top physical form. There wasn’t a single ounce of fat on their well tuned bodies and you were thankful for that, oh so thankful. They were magnificent and currently feeding your carnal desires, the thought of it all leaving you a bit light headed. Was this really happening?

A sharp bite to your collar bone brought you back out of your mind reminding you of Leo’s burning question, a question that needed answering, did you wanted this new exhilarating ride to continue?

“Well? Don’t keep us waiting. Do you want this?” Leo growled again into your ear as Raphael’s hands glided forward and two thick digits dipping between your thighs teasing the overheated flesh nestled between. Leo took advantage of your momentary distraction and took one of your hands guiding it to the strained erection pulsating impatiently in his pants. “Or should we walk out those doors and forget this all happened?”

All at once your mind shifted into over drive gliding your fingers over the thick covered length Leonardo was concealing. He was huge, and by all that was holy and you wanted it however he would give it , rough or gentle, either way you were positively overjoyed with the delectable notion of being filled with it.

You sucked in an inaudible intake of breath when the leader hissed into your ear pushing forward into your touch while other vacant hand searched behind you gathering the other ridged length belonging to the red brute in your firm grasp. Raphael didn’t hiss, oh no those gentle sounds didn’t belong in his throat; a thick dominating rumble came from the beast his hips bucking into your palm.

“I-Is that your f-final answer?” Leo husked against your neck grinding his hips forward relishing in your gentle ministrations. His breath was coming out in short heavy pants and you could feel the pressure building in your already swollen pussy that Raph still continued to tease through the fabric of your damn pants.

You were out of your god damn mind but at this point you didn’t care, consequences be damned you were going to have them both, right fucking now! You would figure out the logistics of it all as you went along.

“Yes, please, dear god, end this game. I want this, I want everything!.”

Raphael’s dark laughter filled the room and took the lead this time retracting his fingers and spun you to face him, “Thank god. I’ve wanted this for so long.” The beast of a turtle growled before gathering you in his arms crushing his mouth to yours. Everything inside you was alive and blazing with raw sexual energy. Raphael had you firmly in his grasp kissing you like it was the last thing he’d ever do. It was primal and with every tantalizing swirl of his brilliant tongue you moaned letting his sinful energy swallow you whole.

“Share, Raphael.” Leo’s deep voice whispered seductively griping a handful of your hair in his hands to tilt your head giving him unfettered access to your throat once again.

Raphael’s hand loosened from your waist and took the thin fabric of your shirt and pulled it free of your body disengaging his and Leo’s mouths in the process. Leo kept the momentum going and hooked his fingers in your waistband sliding your pants free leaving you vulnerable and shaking in your matching black bra and underwear drowning in their hungry gazes.

Leo’s hand rested on your shoulder turning you so you were facing them both. “You look so beautiful.” He whispered mouthing the skin of your now bare shoulder taking the thin black strap of your bra between his white teeth pulling it towards him. As the fabric slid from your shoulder you shuttered at the delicate caress.

Raphael’s hot mouth repeated the motion on the other side of you, his lips more prominent then his teeth, helping the black lace slip free. If your heart beat any faster, it would rupture from your chest painting the room with its vivid crimson color. With a flutter of scaled skin and a quick snap the clasp of your bra gave way and you allowed it to fall to the ground exposing your already taught nipples.

You watched both their eyes blow wide taking in the soft supple roundness of your breasts and when they both voiced their appreciation in the form of shuttering rumbles your legs nearly gave out beneath you. God that sound, that fucking sound was magnificent, you had never her them make it before and you hoped it wouldn’t be the last.

Brazen, you set this crazy notion in motion and grabbed the top of their plastrons bringing them closer, pulling Leonardo in for a fierce kiss nipping and sucking on his bottom lip. If this didn’t start soon you were going to implode dying at their feet. Breaking the kiss you turned to the brute who was already leaning in for his share of the kiss.

When Leo was free of your lips the bulky turtle sunk to his knees his mouth quickly pressing his wide beak to the soaking fabric of your panties dragging his broad tongue between your quaking thighs. The sound that escaped you was between a moan and a shriek and you clung to Raphael’s shoulders keeping yourself from tumbling. 

“Raphael, do you mind if I sample our treat first?” Leo’s breathe hot against your thigh, you whimpered as his lips ghosted over the soft flesh.

The large mutant broke the kiss dragging in heavy breaths into his lungs licking his lips savoring your flavor. “By all means fearless.” was all he quipped tilting your head to the side gaining access to the slim column of your neck. With expert precision the brute bite and growled his way down the offered throat laving over your collarbone biting down possessively before traveling further south.

On instinct your back arched at the duel sweet sensations of Leo’s hands slipping the thin fabric of your underwear down your thighs nuzzling thier sweet prize beneath and Raphael’s sun hot mouth, slipping over a brown peek sucking on the puckered flesh gently.

“Oh f-fuck!” Both hands found the back of their heads gasping as Leo pressed your thighs apart with his hands and his long talented tongue darted into your folds tasting you for the first time. You could hear him growl pressing further forward enticing a yelp and a buck of your hips when his lips encircled the sensitive bud hidden.

If felt like all of the oxygen had left the room when both their mouths started to work you, biting and sucking at your skin like they were born to do it. You couldn’t breathe; the simple task of taking in air for your lungs was now too difficult to manage. Your body began to tremble at the overload, how did they know how to do this? Raphael’s hands kneaded and rolled the flesh between his fingers of one mound as his lips and tongue worked over the other at a torturous pace. You were going to die, you were going to combust right here in unimaginable pleasure and by god you were ready for it.

As if sensing the obliteration of your composer both mouths left you pulling a displeased hiss from you.

“I think it’s time to relocate to someplace a little more comfortable before you collapse on the ground.” Leonardo laughed as he hoisted you unceremoniously up and over his broad shoulder making a beeline for your bedroom.

Looking up from the green scaled shoulder you watched Raphael follow closely behind, his green eyes trained in on your face and his three fingered hand stroking the massive erection tenting his shorts. The look alone on his face could have made you cum.

Both turtles needed to turn so their shells could make it through the doorway to your bedroom and when you reached the foot of your large king bed you felt Leo’s head turn and the pressure of his teeth found your cheek taking a quick nibble.

“Leo!”

The leader in blue chuckled at your feeble protest and set you down in the middle of the bed his large hand pressing you down on your back. You had never felt so vulnerable in all your life, naked and on display to their eager hungry gazes. But seeing both of them far too clothed for your liking you decided it was time to take matters into your own hands. Clamoring to your knees you crawled over to the two intimidating males and leaned back into a kneeling position. Each hand shot out and came to rest on the hem of each of their pants. 

“The balance of this interaction is way off balance. It’s time to even the odds.” Not giving them a moment to protest you began to work them free of their clothing confinement letting the garments fall silently to the floor of your room.

As each sizable throbbing member sprang free you felt a sudden rush of blood at the center of your being. Your mouth felt dry as the Sahara watching the lengths sway and bob with the shift of their hips. You could already see the clear iridescent moister bead at the very tips of the spongy helms beckoning you forward, to taste, to enjoy. And you did just that, moving forward you encircled each cock in hand at the very root squeezing slightly to make them both groan in unison. Taking the rigid length of Raphael first you let the salty tip glide passed your lips swirling the unmistakably male musky flavor of the red brute’s most intimate part of his body linger on your tongue. A long throaty exhale left the larger male guiding his thick flesh to the back of your throat with his hands, your lips reaching the root of him taking the girth surprisingly easy.

“F-fuck yea-h-ah.” Raph hissed giving your warm mouth a few tentative thrusts. Each time he reached the back of your throat you swallowed taking the length a little further down your throat making Raph bark in surprise. The looming presence beside you reminded you Raphael wasn’t the only turtle needing your attention. With a wet pop your mouth left Raph and diverted your lips to the leader in blues cock taking it in with enthusiasm.

While you took Leonardo’s impressive shaft much slower you hummed watching the coiled muscles in his thighs bunch as he pushed the tip to the very back wall of your esophagus. Both of them tasted delicious, nothing like a human. Not overly salty with a surprising sweet tone to their essence but all male and very potent. 

“Ohhh yes, just like that, g-god that feels so g-good.” Leo’s hands clutched the back of your head urging you to move, to take more of him in which you happily obliged sucking his entire length into the hollow of your throat constricting on the tip gaining a straggled cry from the usual composed turtle.

Back and forth you took them in your mouth eager to taste them memorizing the way their bodies moved while you pleasured them simultaneously. If one wasn’t sunk deep surrounded by your tongue the other was stimulated by your hand slick with your spit. You could hear their breath become labored, harsher, whispering your name sweetly as they fucked your mouth. You needed a third hand; the pressure in your pussy was rapidly becoming painful and needed to be appeased.

“F-fuck, I’m gonna…” Raph growled pulling free from the warmth of your mouth taking in large controlled breaths. “This is not gonna end before it even starts.” He rumbled lifting you back onto the bed urging your legs apart to view their prize. “I need to taste ya, to see if you taste as good as you smell.”

Raphael crawled up to nestle his head between your spread thighs pressing a trail of kisses up your thigh to his intended mark. His wide beak overtook you covering you completely as his tongue sunk into your depths with a warm wet heat stretching and probing.

Your body reacted on its own lurching from your mattress gasping out soundless words of encouragement while Raphael consumed you utterly and completely. The tight coil of your swiftly approaching end began to sweep through your body making your skin tingle and a thin sheen of sweat seeped from your pours as you writhed and arched.

When the mattress dipped beside you, you pried your eye open to see Leonardo staring down at you with hooded eyes shimmering with his lust for you. “Are you alright?” he questioned quietly leaning down kissing the line of your jaw.

You nodded quickly trying to hold back a moan when you felt the roll of a thick digit swipe up moisture from your dripping core to push into your heat. “Raph!” you shamelessly cried out as he worked his finger to the first knuckle hooking it slightly to hit the firm rigid flesh of your g-spot giving it the pressure it needed.

Everything went white and soundless except for the blood rushing through your veins. The pupils of your eyes expanded blacking out the color of your eyes. Everything within you came undone snapping the thin thread of your sanity as you came in Raphael’s gifted mouth flooding it with your essence.

Leonardo leaned down swallowing the cries of your orgasm drinking them down with his fevered kiss. His hands held you down to the bed as your rode out the high of your release thrashing and clenching as Raphael continued to pull you further into the abyss with his slippery appendage.

When you finally came back down to earth your body relaxed alleviating the pressure of your thighs against Raph’s head releasing it from your death grip.

“Damn, ya got some power in those legs.” He grin mischievously up at you the moister from your release still glistening on his lips.

Your mouth free of Leo’s your chest heaved trying desperately to catch your breath. “S-sorry.” No one had ever gotten you off that way, no one. You didn’t think it was possible but then again these two were no normal men, they were mutant, disciplined and focused. They excelled at everything they did and sex obviously wasn’t an exception.

“Don’t be sorry, I enjoyed it.” What Raphael couldn’t lick clean with his tongue he wiped free with the back of his hand clearing the wetness from his mouth. His large body rose up on his knees to watch you flushed and panting from the afterglow of the release he had just given you.

The heavy engorged green flesh hung proudly between his legs matching his persona, large and in charge and you wanted every inch of it desperately. “I’m going to fill your delicious cunt now.” He rumbled lowering himself back down over you stalking up your body like a large cat ready to devour its newly acquired meal.

Raphael looked up at his eldest brother who nodded in agreement stroking his rock solid cock in his hand crawling up to your head.

“It’s about time.” You snipped playfully at the two resting on your elbows.

Both their laughter cut away at the remainder of the tension in the air making you relax fully.

“Oh so eager to take two mutant cocks now are we?” The blue banded turtle mused leaning down to take the brown peak of your abandoned breast into his sun hot mouth. 

“I’ve been thinking about this for quite some t-time now, so yes eager is one word to use.” Taking a few calming breaths you looked down to watch Raphael grasp his erection in his hand lining up his weeping tip with your entrance. He stills for a moment at your confession and a deep glutinous hum rolls up his throat.

You quake, the bulbous head of Raphael’s cock breaches you, and then the next slow 9 inches of him sink deeper and deeper until he’s fully seat to the hilt inside your warmth.

“So good” he groans pressing further inside giving you the last turgid inch, “So fucking good.”

The stretch was on the brink of being painful as you accept him inside your greedy canal adjusting and gripping at the torrid flesh. He was so god damn big it made your eyes water.

“R-raphael…..” you can’t help whine between erratic breaths as he takes his first experimental thrust immediately igniting the fire in your belly once again.

If you thought you felt full now you were about to relearn the meaning of the word in a few seconds. Leo was hovering above your head his massive length in hand pointing the glossy tip to your mouth. You gave no hesitance and opened wide for him letting the firm flesh slip passed your teeth and lips sinking down giving you every inch of his manhood in one fluid motion. Your throat expanded to take him all in, the tip entering the back of your throat with a groan.

So fucking full, so fucking good.

All at once they began to move pulling out almost completely before sinking back in giving you that delicious stretch over and over again. As the pace quickened you felt your orgasm pound low in your stomach like a hammer rushing up to meet you their raging breathing spurring your emotions to their brink. You could feel every inch, every vein of the two turtles as they pounded into you bringing you higher and higher.

Raphael leaned back gripping your hips adjusting the angle inside you and the new sensation nearly made you jump out of your skin when the tip of him brushed against the damn spot again making you see stars hitting it over and over again with deliberate precision. If your mouth wasn’t filled to the brim with hot green flesh belonging to Leonardo you would have screamed. You were so fucking close.

Leo’s hand came down your stomach keeping you in place so his cock would remain fully seating down your wet mouth. “God you feel so good.” Leo husked giving you a rather brutal drive of his hips. The vibrations of your groan rolled right up his cock making him bite his lower lip. “F-fuck.”

Ever cell inside you was alive crying out feeling yourself slowly going mad from the growing need to cum blistering to the surface at a rapid pace. Each piston of Raph’s hips made you rock against them both like a god damn seesaw and you relished that feeling. They used your body and you loved it, your skin on fire as their hands began to explore pinching and groping their breaths coming out short and fast. Like eager good boys your name rolled easily from their lips breathy and dark lost in their pleasure.

When it hit you, it hit hard and fast making you go numb and nuclear all at the same time grasping wildly at Leonardo’s muscled legs resting on either side of you head. It took every ounce of your concentration not to bite down on Leo’s girth thrusting against your tongue coating your tongue with his salty precum. You came undone clamping down on them both and just past your delirium you heard them gasp and swell inside you. 

Like a chain reaction they followed you into bliss roaring in unison as their climaxes hit them at the same time like a freight train. With your eyes closed and in the middle of the throws of your blinding orgasm you felt their muscled bodies tense over you letting the tendrils of their end meet them head on. The warmth that followed was like heaven both pumping their milky white ropes of cum deep within painting you with the scorching thick liquid.

When Raphael came you felt him expand adding to the already overwhelming friction prolonging your orgasm further. The heat of his release drenched you immediately shooting his warm essence into your pulsating walls sucking him down into you. Claiming you and marking you with his scent.

Leonardo’s fingers found your chin when it hit him holding you firmly in his grasp when he erupted down your throat. The thick head pushed all the way back sinking his entire length down your open mouth spilling his life force calling out your name in a hoarse cry.

If you died right now cock stuffed with Leonardo and Raphael you would die happy and satisfied, knowing what heaven felt like. Even the scent of their bodies after sex was intoxicating surprisingly calming you in the serenity of their duel presence.

When the world stopping spinning for you all they slipped free of your body leaving you empty but sated. You couldn’t move even if you wanted too, your body was wrecked and sore from the over powering spasms your climax produced. As you slipped in and out of slumber you felt two large warm bodies encircle you kissing up and down your still tingling body. Large green hands drifted gently of your flushed flesh eliciting goose bump in their wake keeping your alert for a few more seconds to hear them whisper into each ear nuzzling close to you.

“Ours.” 


End file.
